Rainy Morning Melancholy
by MorningStorm666
Summary: Joy wakes up one morning and her plans for Riley for the day are soon foiled by rain. Maybe someone can show her that even rainy days can be quite enjoyable.
Joy was the first emotion awake on almost any given day. And today was no exception, especially since Riley had been planning on going on a lovely picnic that day with her friends and family. It would be the first picnic of spring after the bitter cold of winter had subsided and things had begun to warm up. Joy bounced excitedly downstairs from her bedroom, unable to sleep anymore. She just couldn't wait. Besides Riley had to get working on baking those brownies that she was supposed to take to the aforementioned picnic. Joy already had the whole morning planned out. It would be a great morning that turned into a great day later at the picnic. And of course, that would turn into a great week, a great year, and a great life.

But Joy's intentions for the day were quickly put on hold as she and Riley collectively realized that the weather might not be one hundred percent cooperative that day. It was raining outside, a steady melancholic downpour. Worried, Joy had Riley turn on the TV and check the weather channel to see what the forecast for the whole day looked like. Grey skies, rain, and cold. There weren't even going to be any of those lightning storms Joy found so exciting and Riley was getting too old to go stomping around in puddles for fun. Well, _Joy_ didn't think she was too old for such activities, but Disgust would never tolerate the stomping around in the mud, nor would she allow her to partake in things that made Riley appear childish. Joy sighed in disappointment and frustration. How was she to help Riley make the most of this dreary day?

As Joy was trying her best to come up with a new plan for the day now that her spring picnic would most likely be cancelled, she heard another emotion coming down towards the control panel, about to start their day. It was probably Anger or Disgust, Joy thought, in which case Riley was about to get very cranky. To her surprise, it was Sadness. Joy checked the time by having Riley glance at a clock. Amazingly, Sadness was up at 8:00 AM, just moments after Joy. Usually she was the last one up or someone had to go wake her up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Joy asked, forgetting momentarily about the rain and the disappointment it had brought her.

"I like to get up early on days like this to watch the rain," Sadness said, giving Joy a lonesome looking grin.

"Naturally," Joy sighed. This was yet another example of Sadness liking something in which she saw no merit.

"Usually I get up before anyone else and then go back to bed," Sadness continued, "But I guess I failed on that today."

"Naturally," Joy sighed again with mild sarcasm. Typical Sadness, finding self-deprecation when there was none to be had.

Sadness hobbled over to a pair of chairs and brought them one at a time over to the control console where Joy was standing and sat them down in front of it. She sat down and motioned for Joy to sit next to her. Joy rolled her eyes, but decided to take the seat. The dreary atmosphere had sapped some of her energy and she kind of wanted to sit down at this point.

"I guess you can watch the rain with me," Sadness suggested, "I like to watch it from the kitchen window."

Riley made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a soda from the fridge, then sat down to watch the rain at the kitchen table, which was positioned in front of a rather large window. Her family had moved from the initial home they had stayed at in San Francisco to a more suburban setting about a year after they had settled into it. Riley, as well as Joy and Sadness from the view in headquarters, could see the rain drops falling along and dripping from the leaves of plants just outside the window. Beyond that, they could see the wet driveway, the wet, freshly green grass of their large yard, the grey sky, and the wet rooftops and yards of neighbors' houses. Even further out, a mild fog obscured the contours of trees and houses down the road.

Joy leaned her face against her hand, her arm supported on the control console, still trying to think of ways for Riley to have a fun and enjoyable day. It was a weekend day and there would be nothing to do if there was no picnic. Meanwhile, Sadness continued to talk.

"You know, I always wanted to share this experience with someone, but there was never anyone around and I didn't think anyone would want to," Sadness commented, "But I'm really glad you could watch the rain with me this morning."

"Wow," Joy perked up from her grumpy mood, her voice returning closer to its usual cheeriness, "That's a pretty nice sentiment. I'm glad you feel that way, Sadness."

They sat silently for another moment before Joy spoke up again, her voice curious this time.

"Tell me exactly what it is that you enjoy so much about watching rain fall."

"It brings me peace. Well, as long as there's no thunder or lightning, that is. The constant patter of the rainfall is comforting and tranquil," Sadness explained, "And I love the light grey sky. Or when it rains or snows at night, I love how the sky actually lights up. It's really beautiful."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Joy complemented, "You're very perceptive."

"Yeah, and I feel like the rain understands me," Sadness said through a melancholy smile, "It's okay to be lonely when it rains. It's okay to want to stay inside and spend a day or a night in."

"You know something else, Sadness," Joy looked into her eyes, "I feel like _I'm_ starting to understand you too."

"Thanks, because there's really no one… I mean, I'd really rather share this moment with you than anyone else," Sadness spoke awkwardly, but sentimentally.

"I can't imagine this moment happening with anyone else besides you," Joy returned the sentiment, resting her hand on top of Sadness's so that their hands met gently atop the control console, "You always give me new appreciation for things like this in life when I least expect it."

The two of them continued to sit there at the console, half watching each other and half watching the rain fall, as Riley drank her morning soda and her appreciation of the rainy atmosphere increased. The mood was a mix of relaxation and peace with longing and loneliness. For Joy and Riley, the morning had gone from dreary to tranquil in a matter of about fifteen minutes.

"Today's going to be a great day, right Joy?" Sadness asked uncertainly, "I mean, we can spend the day in our room playing video games. Or doing something creative, like drawing. Riley likes to draw sometimes. Won't a nice, relaxing day to ourselves be great?"

"I think you're absolutely right," Joy sighed happily, looking at Sadness, "This day's been pretty great already. I hope we get another one just like it so that you and I can do this again sometime, by ourselves."

Just as Joy finished her last sentence, the two of them were interrupted by the formation of a new core memory. The memory in question was an equal mix of blue and yellow. As it rolled into its slot on the large, growing wheel of core memories, Joy ran to the back window excitedly to see what new island of personality would form as a result. Sadness followed suit and the two of them arrived at the window just as the island formed.

The new island of personality was called Solitude Island. As long as this new island was up and running, Riley would be able to more effectively enjoy days or nights where she was stuck inside alone. It would boost her creative depth and the enjoyment she received from leisure activities such as video games, reading, and other things one might do when spending a lonely day indoors. Moreover, it was a step towards maturity and independence in her teenage life.

Joy turned to Sadness with glee and swept her off her feet in a massive hug.

"We did that! We made another one! We made another core memory together!" Joy exclaimed, "That's _our_ island down there! It's so cool!"

"Joy, be quiet, you'll wake the others!" Sadness shushed her, "Besides, you don't wanna ruin the calmness of this rainy day do you?"

"Oh right, sorry," Joy smiled, "Hey, do you wanna go watch that rain together a little more? I'm pretty sure we've got around half an hour before those other party poopers wake up."

"I'd like nothing better," Sadness smiled back at Joy. It was a rare and sincere smile.

Sadness had given Joy a new appreciation for a type of weather that she had once seen as nothing more than a dreary hindrance to happiness. In turn, Joy had brought a moment of true happiness to Sadness, resulting in a new core memory and an expansion of a young girl's personality. And it was all thanks to a few rainclouds.


End file.
